


BLOW ME

by 3226629



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Break Up, DVD high resolution, Fanvids, I post this for a friend, M/M, The Sentinel - Freeform, and sorry but they still broke up, made by hidingmai, sweet memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair they loved each other.<br/>But as time goes by, they might have different thought regardless how happy they were.</p>
<p>"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" song by PINK<br/>DVD quality video.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOW ME

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanvid my friend made. you can see her video channel here  
> http://space.bilibili.com/778256#!/index
> 
> Or you can follow her on Tumblr:  
> http://hidingmai.tumblr.com/
> 
> 如果你能使用微博,這是麥子的連結:  
> http://weibo.com/hiding1998
> 
> BTW, she is also a ass-kicking illustrator!!!  
> check out those art work she did.

【The Sentinel哨兵】BLOW ME (jim/blair) UP load by：HIDING麦子

<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3045259/>


End file.
